


Of Teachings and Kanji

by ayahinas



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Good god they weren't lying saying its a pain to tag here, alternative universe, ayahina if u squint, first fic here, in which ayato already quit the aogiri tree, learning kanji with ayato n hinami!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayahinas/pseuds/ayahinas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayato wants to learn Kanji, but doesn't find anyone he feels comfortable to ask help from. In the end, he does find someone who'll be his teacher, and maybe his friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Teachings and Kanji

**Author's Note:**

> I was actually tired when I wrote this but I still did idk. I love my ayahina bbies so much. (I posted it first on my tumblr ( url - ayahinas ) PLEASE NOTE THIS IS AN ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE IN WHICH AYATO ALREADY QUIT THE AOGIRI TREE. thank u <3

Ever since Ayato had been back with Touka, he felt unbelievably uncomfortable. His sister might be alright with everything he did, and is understanding in levels he could not even comprehend, but he wasn’t completely okay with it himself. He wanted to protect his big sister, and ended up hurting her more than pretty much everyone else.  
  
He didn’t feel in a position of asking her for anything. He didn’t really deserve her time, he thought, when she was trying so badly to enter to study hard to enter to her first choice college.   
  
So when Ayato started to look around his surroundings and understood he wanted to learn at least basic kanji and letters,  _so he could have a future, too,_ he was at loss at who to turn to – Touka wasn’t an option for him. He wasted enough of her time with the crap he gave her before he came to his senses.   
  
That Kaneki guy was not an option either. Ayato has already acknowledged as the closest thing his dear Aneki would ever have to a love interest – yes, he noticed, and it was plain awkward – but actually asking for help from the guy who beat you to pulp was downright humiliating. Ayato would rather die than ask to his help.   
  
That asshole Nishiki did not seem like he cared enough to actually try, he’d simply laugh at him for asking. Banjou was out of question, since not only had Ayato beat him down like any other Aogiri Tree member in their past, Banjou was only starting to learn himself. Ichimi, Jiro and Sante wouldn’t do what Banjou wouldn’t so it hopeless to try, and for last, Tsukiyama was just a big, plain  _no._  
  
Sighing, the dark haired boy gave up on trying to think of anyone. Maybe one day he’ll get the courage to ask his sister after all…  
  
-  
  
Ayato entered the living of Kaneki’s and his pack’s place, since almost all the group that originate from Anteiku was here today – so obviously, he was dragged along with Touka. Her, Kaneki and Nishiki who brought along his girlfriend (good grief, who brings a human to a house full of ghouls?) were in the kitchen.   
  
There was already somewhere in the living room. That small ghoul, the one who oddly have two kagunes, Touka told him; Hinami was her name. She sat on the long couch, reading a book yet once in a while writing off something to a notebook written with sloppy handwriting. Ayato never bothered to know her very well, because while he lives with Touka, she lives with Kaneki. Basically, all he knew about her was the fact she was the same age as him and that she had two kagunes.  
  
He didn’t greet her, and although she stared at him, a bit uncomfortably, she didn’t say anything either. Maybe she was scared of him, or disgusted of what he did to Touka. After all, she was kind of close to his sister too.  
  
He noticed her mumbling stuff like ‘sa’ and ‘mi’ and writing them down in her notebook. He also noticed she had sometimes ‘X’s on the words she have, as if she was checking herself if she was doing right. The brunette also sometimes went a few pages back in her notebook. In them, it seemed as if there were more X’s. Meaning she was getting better, probably.   
  
Ayato slowly understood she was probably learning to write and read Japanese. It was an actual golden opportunity for him to try to understand a bit too.

“… Are you trying to learn Kanji and all of that?…” Of course, he’d ask first though. He didn’t want to look like a complete idiot if he was wrong in understanding what she’s doing.   
  
“Yeah…” She answered awkwardly to his own awkward question, taking some of her hair and putting it behind her ear.   
  
“Uh… can you… help me with learning some too…?” He asked awkwardly once again. He wasn’t used to ask for other’s help. Her look of surprise didn’t help much, either… Ugh, why did he even tried -   
  
“Yeah! Do you want to learn together? I could use a reminder of past kanji I learned as well!” She smiled to him brightly, holding her notebook in her arms happily. She seemed ecstatic to have someone to learn with. Ayato was taken by surprise, he wasn’t exactly expecting this sort of excited answer, but he’s going to take what he gets.   
  
“Yeah… Sure.” He sat next to Hinami as she started from the top about the first and easiest Kanji she knows.   
  
-  
  
By the end of the night, Hinami taught him about 13 letters. He wasn’t sure if he can remember them that well, but, he still managed to understand the sounds and looks of each one vaguely.   
He was impressed by her memory and how she managed to teach him that well, considering that she mentioned that she never went to school.  
  
“Well… That’s it, I guess. I think Onee-chan wants to leave…” She looked at Touka, who was near the door already, and obviously is about to call Ayato to leave.

“Yeah, it looks like it..” He sighed. “…T-Thanks, anyway, for teaching me.” He looked away from Hinami saying that. Still a bit arrogant to say it properly. Hinami only smiled though, and then put her notebook in his hands. “No problem! Here, try to memorize it! It helps a lot..” She noted shyly. “Just bring it back next time you come!”  
  
Ayato looked at the notebook and then smiled himself a little bit. “Alright. I will try… See you next time.” He walked away with the notebook with his hand and waved when he was at the door near Touka. And that was when Ayato has decided. He definitely doesn’t mind learning from her. 

**Author's Note:**

> ok I hope you enjoyed 
> 
> goodbye darlings


End file.
